Fuck 'Em Up Style (Whoops!)
Ace teaches Ro Ro how to get revenge on Jamal. Lyrics ''1: Ro Ro While he was scheming I was gleamin' in the palace, just gleamin' Can't believe that my Mally just beat me So Ace found another way to make him pay for it all So I went To Abercrombie on a shopping spree-ah And on the way I grabbed J.J. and Nya And as my cell phone rang I thought his small dick away Ro Ro & Ace (Whoops) There goes the soul you used to slay (Whoops) There goes the marks, they fade away (Whoops) There goes the love I had but you beat me so much And that's for that now (Whoops) There's goes the tablet broke at home (Whoops) There goes you'll never see me no more For all the marks that show This is what you owe Ace Hey Ro Ro When Jamal wanna get fuck-wild Just go back and fuck 'em up style Put your hands on his ass and Stab him til the last drop For all the hard times Ro! When you go then everything blows From the games to the knives to the hoes So you better him know that If he beat ya, you gotta fuck 'em up ''2: Ro Ro While he was assin' I was floating down the hill just draggin' Yes his laptop and his clothes in the bag and Burned everything til there was just nothing left And I slayed Let him sulk for a month, too late It's a shame he wants to call me names The marks I have just fade away, away Ro Ro & Ace (Whoops) There goes the soul you used to slay (Whoops) There goes the marks, they fade away (Whoops) There goes the love I had but you beat me so much And that's for that now (Whoops) There's goes the tablet broke at home (Whoops) There goes you'll never see me no more For all the marks that show This is what you owe ''Ace Hey Ro Ro When Jamal wanna get fuck-wild Just go back and fuck 'em up style Put your hands on his ass and Stab him til the last drop For all the hard times Ro! When you go then everything blows From the games to the knives to the hoes So you better him know that If he beat ya, you gotta fuck 'em up Hey Ro Ro When Jamal wanna get fuck-wild Just go back and fuck 'em up style Put your hands on his ass and Stab him til the last drop For all the hard times Ro! When you go then everything blows From the games to the knives to the hoes So you better him know that If he beat ya, you gotta fuck 'em up ''Ro Ro All of the dreams, asshole Leave you out in the cold What happened to the days when we didn't used to fight each other And all of the things I burned Your ass will never learn If you keep fuckin' with me You'll learn it's better to be with me than against me, you see Ace Hey Ro Ro When Jamal wanna get fuck-wild Just go back and fuck 'em up style Put your hands on his ass and Stab him til the last drop For all the hard times Ro! When you go then everything blows From the games to the knives to the hoes So you better him know that If he beat ya, you gotta fuck 'em up Ro Ro & Ace Hey Ro Ro (It's Ro Ro, it's Ro Ro, it's Ro Ro, yeah, yeah, woah) Ro! (Oh Ro, oh Ro, yeah, oh oh Ro Ro) If he beat ya, you gotta fuck 'em up Hey Ro Ro When Jamal wanna get fuck-wild Just go back and fuck 'em up style Put your hands on his ass and (Fuckin' him up, fuck him up) Ro! When you go then everything blows From the games to the knives to the hoes So you better him know that If he beat ya, you gotta fuck 'em up Trivia * In the pre-chorus, Ace is the one in parenthesis while in the outro, Ro Ro is the one in parenthesis. * In the first verse when Ro Ro says "As my cell phone rang I thought his small dick away," he's referring how Jamal will blow up his phone with text messages to bug him if he wants to know something and how Eli said Jamal's dick was possibly small. ** Eriq has also made a joke about him having a small dick. * When Ace says "Stab him til the last drop" he's saying to stab him until the last drop of blood. * Ro Ro says in the second verse that Jamal was "assin'". This is saying that he was being an asshole, a reference to what Ace and Bitch Puddin' call him. ** Also in the second verse when Ro Ro says "It's a shame he wants to call me names," he's referring to when Jamal calls him a failure and/or a disappointment.